Wikitubia:Interviews/PrinceWillGamer
This interview was conducted via Twitter Direct Message on January 5, 2017, by Aidan Dunphy. ---- PrinceWillGamer is a British YouTuber with over 49,000 subscribers. ---- Q1: How and when did you discover YouTube? * My older cousin showed me Stampy. Q2: Can you remember what the first YouTube video that you ever watch was? * One of Stampy's Minecraft videos. Q3: Can you remember what the first video game that you ever played was? * Lego Batman, I still love Lego games. Q4: How many YouTube videos do you think you've watched in your lifetime? * I have watched thousands of YouTube videos. I watch loads everyday. Q5: How many YouTube channels do you think you are subscribed to? * I don't know I've lost count......a lot. Q6: Who was the first YouTuber that you were a fan of? * Stampy. Q7: Who influence you to make YouTube videos?﻿ * DanTDM, Stampy, EthanGamerTV and Ali-A Q8: What do you think about the new YouTube Advertiser-Friendly content guidelines? * It's good for kids to be watching family friendly content. Q9: How did you come up with your former YouTube channel name wpjk08, and your current YouTube channel name PrinceWillGamer? * My initials of my name. Q10: Was wpjk08 your YouTube channel name when you first created your YouTube channel? * Yes then I wanted a cool name. Q11: When did you change your YouTube channel name from wpjk08 to PrinceWillGamer? * A while ago now maybe 9 months ago. Q12: What are you computer specifications? * I just have a basic laptop all my gameplay comes from my Xbox One and Elgato. Q13: Currently who is your favourite YouTuber or YouTubers? * DanTDM, Grims Toy Show, Ali-A and Denis. Q14: Do you have a favourite and least favourite video that you have uploaded? * It's weird because the ones I like tend to get low views and the ones I don't like get more views. Q15: What is your favourite video game? * At the moment WWE 2K17, I'm really into wrestling at the moment. Q16: What is your favourite video game to record? * Call of Duty/Roblox. Q17: What is your favourite part about having a YouTube channel and being a YouTuber? * I just like having fun and sharing that experience with people. Q18: Do you play video games in your free time that you don't record and upload if so what games? * I play video games all the time, I play a lot of Forza Horizon 3 that I don't make into videos. I play on my Nintendo Wii U a lot too. Q19: How many video games do you own? * A lot, they are all on my Xbox One 20-30. Q20: Do you watch your own videos after you upload them? * Sometimes for some reason I find it a bit embarrassing. Q21: You currently have over 1,025 subscribers, did you ever think you would have that many subscribers? * I didn't even think about that at all, I just wanted to copy what my heroes were doing. Q22: You currently have uploaded 136 videos, did you ever think you would uploaded that many videos? * Again I didn't think about that I didn't realise I had done that many. Q23: Currently your most viewed video has over 6,980 views, did you ever think one of your videos would have that many views? * No way! Q24: What is your lifetime subscriber and video view goal? * Don't have any, I just like playing video games and as long as I enjoy it I will continue to do videos. Q25: What was your lifetime subscriber goal when you first started uploading YouTube videos? * Didn't have any when I started, but I would like more. Q26: How long do you think YouTube will last? * A very long time. Q27: How long do you think you will be uploading YouTube video? * A very long time. Q28: Are you planning on going to any YouTube/Gaming conventions? * Yes I go to Insomnia events in the UK. Q29: What advice would you give to someone who is trying to make videos on YouTube? * Have Fun! Q30: What is the future for you and your channel? * I will continue to make videos but I also have school which is very important. Q31: Have you ever done an interview like this before? * No this is my first interview......thanks. Category:YouTube Interviews